Another Side
by Koko Duu
Summary: [Dir en grey] [Die x Shinya]


**Another Side**

Title : Another Side

Author : Duele

Finishing : Januari 2013

Chapter(s) : Oneshot

Fandom(s) : Dir en grey

Pairing(s) : Die x Shinya

Cesssh!

Roda lokomotif akhirnya berhenti. Gemuruh suaranya perlahan menghilang di bawah kaki. Dan suara berisik dari dengung sang lokomotif telah tiada, lirih. Pintu gerbong yang terbuka tak berdaun, mengijinkan dinginnya angin masuk dan menyapa kulit.

Kuinjakan pijakan pertama pada lantai semen yang berjarak di bawah kaki. Semilir angin sudah tak lagi menyapa, namun memindai. Kurapatkan kerah jaket, syal yang bertumpuk dan embusan asap kebekuanku memuai ke udara. Musim gugur yang perlahan ikut jatuh terbuai dengan angin timur.

Seperti biasa, seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Tak ada penumpang lain. Petugas masinis yang berganti shift, mencuri kesempatan untuk meneguk hangatnya secangkir kopi malam ini. Kegiatan menyenangkan yang membuatmu santai, mungkin inilah kesukaan orang pada pekerjaan beratnya. Terseling dengan baluran momen senang walau acap kali terbilang datar.

Dan seperti biasa, seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Aku di sini, duduk di kursi tunggu baris pertama di depan stasiun. Menikmati sepi, menikmati mimpi. Sepi yang tenang, mimpi yang terangkai. Sudah menjadi kebiasaanku menunggu. Hal yang tak pernah kulewatkan selepas penatku di tempat kerja. Satu-satunya momen terbahagia seperti sang masinis yang menemukan kehangatan lewat secangkir kopi. Akupun menemukan kehangatan tersendiri saat yang kutunggu tiba.

Dia baru saja muncul. Berdiri di sana, dengan jaket hitam berbulunya yang tebal. Syal berwarna gading terlihat kontras tetapi serasi dengan bentuk wajah dan warna kulitnya yang kemayu. Menoleh ke arah kanannya, berusaha menembus visi bayang-bayang lokomotif yang akan tiba. Tapi tak secepat itu bukan? Aku tersenyum. Tak kuasa kutahan. Senangnya aku melihatmu, lagi, lagi dan lagi. Walau harus kuniatkan dan kuberikan selisih waktu tidurku. Tak mengapa asal bisa melihat wajah mengkilap segar dan rona merah muda yang mekar di kedua sisi pipinya.

Serasa melayang saat melihat kedua mata itu kini berputar, menatap lurus pada pria yang berada di depanmu, aku. Seringaiku membuatmu malu? Karena kau sembunyikan wajahnya dibalik syal tebal dengan senyum merekah. Mengatakan aku aneh dan gila. Runutan yang tak bisa kudengar namun bisa kubaca lewat gerak bibirmu. Aah… sial aku terjebak dengan bayang mimpi yang kini menjeratku. Saat kedua mata kita bertemu, aku tahu kita akan menjadi bisu. Sebisu kenangan pertama saat kita bertemu.

Bagai déjà vu. Kau dan aku bertemu. Selayang pandang membuat kita merunut dalam bisu. Namun berteriak memecah genderang telinga hati saling menyahut. Aku di sini, kau di sana. Jarak ini tak pelak menyisakan sedikit tanya, apakah benar dengan semua monolog yang terekam di kepalaku menjadi nyata? Samakah kita? Isi hati yang berbunga, entah apa namanya. Namun kurasa, kebahagiaan kecil menyapa. Aku tak yakin ini cinta. Walau memandangmu setiap kala membuatku terkadang terluka dan bahagia.

Konyol. Karena hingga aku merasakan jatuh dalam kubangan asmara, 'ku tak pernah tahu bagaimana caranya untuk menyapamu. Ingin rasanya kuajak kau berteduh dan bercakap sekadar berkenalan. Ingin memuji namun kuyakin kau menganggapku pembual. Namun benar adanya, jika aku telah jatuh. Aku tak akan mengatakan ini jurang, karena aku kini terpuruk dalam savanna hijau membentang. Walau kita tidak saling kenal, tidak saling tahu nama. Siapa engkau, siapa diriku? Tetapi aku tetap merasa mengenalmu. Kurasa.

Sisiku dan sisimu sama-sama kosong. Entah bagaimana dengan hatimu, karena hatiku pun begitu. Bagai tong yang tak terisi air, masih tetap bersih dalam hal percintaan. Kembali kukatakan, walau ku tak yakin ini cinta. Tetapi isi hati dan kepalaku penuh dengan ungkapan-ungkapan asmara. Membuncah!

Mengapa kau tetap menatapku? Mengapa tersenyum kepadaku?

Ah, mungkin benar kau sedang memojokanku dengan prasangka-prasangka buruk. Sakit jiwa, hal yang membuatmu merasa lucu dan aneh. Sedikit sedih jika kau benar memikirkan itu. Walau sepertiganya kuiyakan, aku gila. Karenamu.

Dia bergerak, duduk di kursi tunggu di sebrang sana. Kulakukan hal yang sama, duduk bersamamu. Walau sisiku dan sisimu berbeda, tak mengapa. Kau bersandar, aku juga. Kau mengangkat kaki, akupun bisa. Tawamu mengejutkan, karena kemewahan dari kecantikan paras seseorang seolah tak ternoda. Dimataku kau sempurna.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan tawanya dibalik tangannya yang terbalut. Kali ini tawanya mereda, helaan nafasnya menghentikan pesonanya. Ia menunggu, sama sepertiku. Dan kembali kebisuan itu seperti menjenggut kebahagiaanku.

Bagiku, memandangimu sudah cukup membunuh waktu senggangku. Kata bosan sudah tak nampak, terinjak dengan kata senang. Jika saja kau hiraukan aku, mungkin senang itu akan berlipat ganda. Oh, bukan, mungkin akan lebih. Tetapi kau acuh. Bahkan tak sekalipun kau tengok pria pemujamu yang telah berkerak menunggu senyum atau lirikan kecil dari cantiknya kelopak matamu. Kau tetap menatap gerbong. Menatap garis sepi yang tak pasti.

Setengah jam aku membisu. Berlumut dalam lendir kebosanan yang hampir membuatku menghilang. Kau tetap dengan sikapmu yang mengacuhku. Diam dan sibuk dengan dirimu sendiri. Sengaja atau tidak, itu cukup membuatku sedikit kesal.

Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong.

"Hhhh!"

Aku bangkit dalam kepayahanku, satu jam yang cukup menyenangkan. Tetapi selalu berakhir menyebalkan saat sirine peringatan itu berbunyi. Tanda bahwa kereta selanjutnya akan segera tiba. Dan itu akan mengakhiri pertemuan kita.

Kau yang telah berdiri di hadapanku ternyata terlalu baik karena tetap memberikan senyum. Ada getir saat kau melakukannya di saat-saat bahwa kita akan segera berpisah. Penjemputmu sudah tak akan lagi menunggu lama. Saat dengung mesin lokomotif meronta, merajuk-rajuk dan menghembuskan ketegangannya. Asap mengepul hebat menciderai pandangan. Bersihnya malam tertutup kabut setengah coklat kehitaman. Aku mual. Aku sebal. Kecepatan monster besi itu mampu menghantarkan kebekuan yang mendinginkan kembali seluruh raga. Tak kenal ampun kau menebas benang merahku dan melepaskannya begitu saja. Diterjang moncong besi yang berkata bahwa telah tiba saatnya aku pulang. Menikmati lagi kesendirian dalam kalut.

Mungkin ini saatnya untuk mengucapkan '_Selamat tinggal'_. Tidak. Karena aku tidak pernah ingin berhenti. Mungkin _'Sampai ketemu lagi'_ lebih baik. Karena malam-malam berikutnya aku akan menemukanmu lagi di sana. Berdiri di sisi yang berbeda dari tempatku berdiri. Sisi yang tak pernah kusinggahi jikalau ada kau. Sisi yang terpaut dekat namun sulit kujangkau, karena kau. Sisi yang tak kusadari perlahan hilang.

Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong.

Aku menyeret diri dengan luka. Kekecewaan menandai akhir dari malam ini. Sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, berakhir seperti ini. Aku datang, dan kau pergi.

Jeessshhh!

Sekali lagi kubiarkan rambutku terbuai dengan dahsyatnya sapuan angin dari kereta penjemputmu. Kupastikan bahwa kau benar-benar pergi malam ini. Sehingga aku tak pernah berharap bahwa mungkin saja kau akan tinggal dan menatapku dari sisi tempatmu berdiri. Karena itu tidak mungkin.

Dengung mesin itu mulai bergerak. Suara berat saling adu besi dengan roda membuatku kuping terasa pengang. Dan aku menatap ke langit, saat bulan penuh menyinari. Ia akan menjadi lampion penyinar dalam jalanku menyusur kepekatan malam hari ini. Pencerah bagiku yang telah meredup saat ini. Payah!

Langkahku yang terseok mendadak kaku, kepalaku, mataku, bibirku semuanya kelu.

Kau berdiri di sebrang sisi itu. Di sana. Di sisi dimana kau memandangiku dengan senyummu. Apa kau berharap hal yang sama? Kurasa iya. Saat kau memintaku untuk duduk di sebelahmu. Menunggu untuk kedatangan keretamu selanjutnya. Tetapi kali ini kita berada di satu sisi, kau dan aku.

"Shinya. Namaku Shinya..."

Kau tak akan pernah tahu, Shinya. Mengetahui namamu adalah pencapaian terhebat dalam hidupku. Tetapi akan terasa sangat luar biasa jika kau mau menjadi pendampingku.

"Aku Daisuke…"

**TAMAT**


End file.
